Fragrance bottles generally include spray nozzles operable to atomize liquid contained within the fragrance bottles and emit it the form of a mist. Typical fragrance bottles include removable caps to cover the spray nozzles when not in use. Alternatively, certain fragrance bottles may omit the cap altogether, leaving the spray nozzle exposed and unprotected. Conventional fragrance bottle assemblies each experience drawbacks, which can include insufficient usability and/or limited versatility.